


Serena's Unlucky in Love

by irisfarms



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisfarms/pseuds/irisfarms
Summary: Serena reads copious amounts of romance novels, but she can't seem to find Prince Charming in real life.
Relationships: Marutina | Jade/Sena | Serena
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Serena's Unlucky in Love

Serena had been a hopeless romantic for as long as she could remember. She grew up reading stories of tales of knights rescuing princesses and damsels in distress. It didn’t help that her soul was part of an ancient heroine, who pined over a hero of old. She had always felt that Veronica got the cool, warrior part of Serenica. Veronica forged ahead and was active in her own destiny. Serena felt like she just got the left-over parts.   
Of course, she was thrilled to be helping the Luminary on his quest. Her friends often remarked at how helpful her healing abilities were. Serena’s head was always in the battle, but right after she patched everyone up, her thoughts drifted back to her romance novels. That was the only world where she had any luck in love.   
She had immediately been infatuated with the Luminary, unfortunately so had most of the world. However, he made it clear that he was more focused on saving the world than romance. If she was honest with herself, she was sure that her attraction had more to do with their legendary connection than his physical appearance.   
Then there was Erik. He was certainly a sarcastic and guarded man, but he had a good heart. She used to daydream about running her fingers through his spiky hair as they fell asleep in each other’s arms. That fantasy was soon ruined as she finally paid attention to the way that he stared at the Luminary. Erik was always kind to her, but he never looked at anyone else in the same way. Serena had enough world experience to recognize when she had no chance, so she gave up on both men before the group had made it to Gallopolis. 

Sylvando was the most charming man any of them had ever met. He was chivalrous, caring, handsome, and a great dresser. She felt so much safer with him around and he always put on a show. He was the first man that she had confessed, because he was perfect. He had let her down gently and assured her that anyone would be lucky to have her in their life. Sylvando offered to help her out with future boy problems and at her request, told some of his most romantic stories. Serena was thrilled to have another close friend, but it stung, nonetheless.   
The next members to join the party were Rab and Jade. When she saw Jade kick for the first time in the arena, it was as if she had kicked her in the chest. Serena had never met a more gorgeous woman. She was sure that Jade could have any man that she desired, yet any time she brought up men, Jade was strangely silent. It was still awesome to have a girl that wasn’t Veronica around.  
When they had money and were in cities, they slept at inns. The beds were much more comfortable than sleeping bags and tents, but they were often in one large room. She enjoyed her companions, but Rab snored louder than anyone she had ever heard. When they camped outside, they had many more conversations and more fun. She played the harp, Sylvando played his pipe, and the everyone else danced. It was a blast when they were sober but could be just as interesting inotoxicated. The first-time dancing drunk, she had played the harp while they all danced. Sylvando made sure to dance with everyone (except Rab who had already passed out in his tent). After Sylv made his rounds, they all stumbled into their tents. The next morning when Serena woke up with Jade’s arm around her. She must be dreaming of cuddling her dream man. I will just get up and save her the embarrassment of realizing what she’s doing. 

The next drunken night of dancing happened several weeks later after defeating the Tentacular. Sylvando played the pipe so Serena could dance. Sylvando had offered and said it was only fair since last time, she didn’t get to dance last time. Serena was absolutely thrilled! She danced by herself for most of the time, until the Luminary took her hand for a chaste, slow dance. She couldn’t remember the last time someone asked her to dance and she felt all eyes on her. Their movements weren’t nearly as crisp as they would have been sober, but they still managed to pull off a more coherent dance than most. They bowed to each other and Serena sat back down. She was joined by Jade.   
“Did you enjoy dancing with a Prince? Was it just like your romance novels?”  
It was a teasing tone, but there was a hint of mockery or maybe jealousy to the remark.  
“It was a lovely dance, however usually Prince and Princesses are the ones dancing in the books. I often feel like I’m the handmaid that befriends the Princess but ends up single and lonely. At least I have Veronica for company… Oh goodness, look at me being all sentimental. Must be the wine,” she sighed.   
Jade softened. “Listen, Serena, you are quite the catch. You deserve someone who loves you and will take care of you.”  
“That’s sweet of you, Jade.”  
“May I have this dance?”  
“Oh! Dancing with a Prince and Princess in one night? Truly, I must be dreaming.”  
Serena was surprised that Jade knew how to lead. She spun Serena with ease, dipped her, and did some turns of her own. Dancing with the Luminary made her feel like all eyes were on her, but dancing with Jade made her feel like they were the only ones around.   
They danced for an hour, but it felt like mere moments. When they were finished, they bowed to each other.   
“I’m exhausted, think I’m going to turn in. Enjoy the rest of your night, lovely.”  
Serena took a turn playing the harp for a while before headed to bed.  
When Serena finally woke up the next morning, Jade had her arm draped around her again. She turned over to face Jade.   
“Morning Princess, sleep well?”  
Jade laughed and pulled Serena closer.   
“Fantastic. Best I’ve had in years.”

After that day, Serena’s romantic daydreams changed from being saved by Prince to fighting monsters along side a Princess and snuggling into her at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Started out strong, but went to shit. I have strong feelings about Jade/Serena sharing a tent and clinging to each other in their dreams.   
> No editing. I'm tired and this didn't turn out how I wanted at all. lol


End file.
